Vollar abr Evarinya
by CiciWeezil
Summary: Eragon and co. travel to a new land where the New Dragon Riders will train and learn. These riders aren't just elves and humans, either. Now Urgals and Dwarves have joined the ranks, and their fierce fighting skills are welcomed. Follow the stories of all of the new riders in all of their points of view.


Year 0 Chapter 1: Farewell Alagaesia!

Arya hopped onto her dragon, Firnen, and looked down at the elf-human, Eragon. She couldn't stop the tears.

"Goodbye, Eragon." She croaked.

Eragon took her hand. "Farewell, Arya." Unable to bear the sadness any longer, Arya let go of her beloved's hand and she and Firnen took off into the sky. As they rose above the clouds, she watched Eragon, Blodgharm, and the others become mere specks on the ship.

'We will see them again' Firnen told her.

'Yes' Arya replied, wiping the remaining tears from her cheeks. Firnen dived down, towards Roran, who was waiting to return to Katrina in Du Weldonvarden.

"He really isn't coming back, is he?" Roran said as Firnen landed. Though the ground trembled and the dwarves nearby fell over, Roran remained standing. He was used to the larger quakes Saphira caused.

Arya did not answer. Not out loud. Her eyes said it all. "We should get going. I must return to my people, and you to Katrina and Ismira."

Roran nodded and climbed onto Firnen with her. An instant later, he was reminded why he wasn't cut out to be a dragon rider. As they leveled out, high in the sky, Roran looked down and saw Saphira, huge next to wooden elf-made ship. Roran sighed, unable to pick his cousin out of the specks moving along the ship. He turned away with an unfathomable expression.

"Are you well?" Blodgharm rested a hand on Eragon's shoulder, who was leaning over the rail of the ship, watching the water stream by.

He looked up at the wolf-elf and nodded solemnly. "I will be."

"And Saphira?" One of the other elves, Othiara, asked. Her bright blue eyes were full of concern.

'Eventually, I will feel better, but for now, I am sad.' Saphira replied to everyone at once.

The elves, except Blodgharm, nodded and returned to their duties. They understood the need to be alone.

No one moved towards the helm, but for the most part, the ship steered itself. It was elf-made, after all.

"Come, let's go down to the cabins." Blodgharm motioned towards the door that led below deck.

Eragon followed Blodgharm to the cabin they shared. He collapsed on his own bed, then thought better of it and sat up.

"No, go ahead and rest. We have quite a journey ahead of us. If something happens, Saphira or I will notify you." Blodgharm headed to the door. "Please try to rest, Eragon." With that, the furry elf left the room and shut the door behind him.

Eragon was left in peace. Unable to sleep just yet, he decided to meditate. What he listened to was amazing. He saw a beautiful animal swimming gracefully, and he watched as it began to ride the wake of the boat. He realized they were dolphins. Then he followed some colorful fish who nibbled on a red seaweed floating in the water.

'All this exists in water?' Eragon thought.

'And more.' Saphira added. 'The elves are pulling some of that seaweed out of the river. I think they intend to eat it.' Saphira seemed disgusted by the thought, but Eragon merely wondered how it tasted. After all, he didn't eat meet like Saphira anymore.

When Eragon returned to reality, he realized just how tired he was. After a few moments, he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

"Eragon?" A strong hand shook him slightly. "It is time to eat." Eragon sat up, fully alert. Blodgharm stood over him. "I told you rest was good. Now come dine with us. You should like this dish tonight. It is a specialty from Silthrim that uses a red seaweed from this river."

"Saphira told me you were fishing for it." Eragon said. "She seemed a bit disgusted."

"She got her hopes up taht we were getting fish, but lost interest when it was seaweed, so she's gone off hunting. I heard her grumbling about showing us real food." Blodgharm smiled, amused.

"She tends to criticize my diet." Eragon said.

'I can hear you.' Saphira said, grumbling. Blodgharm and Eragon laughed, and Eragon realized he'd never heard Blodgharm laugh before. To only Eragon, Saphira said, 'He must be more relaxed here. Before, he was always alert. There isn't a Galbatorix out here.'

Eragon agreed. He and Blodgharm made there way up to the deck, and Blodgharm continued to tell Eragon about the dinner. "It's called Raudhrissa. Red plant. I've had it a few times during my trips to Silthrim. Adurna, who is from there, happened to see it in the water, and Mor'ranr knows how to make a delicious meal from it. He might also be from Silthrim, but I'm not sure. He's never said it himself."

"Maybe he spent some time there." Eragon guessed.

"Perhaps, but he was in Nadindel when I asked him to come with us. His mother lives there."

"It's hard to learn about an elf, you know?" Eragon said.

"Is a dwarf or human simpler?" Blodgharm asked.

"They tend to be."

They both laughed, and Saphira said, 'Then you truly must not be human anymore, Eragon.'

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment..." Eragon replied.

At that moment, the other elves came above deck and they all sat down.

Adurna, an elf with blue hair, and Mor'ranr, and elf with gold hair and red eyes, came out carrying two baskets each.

"Ever been to Silthrim, Eragon?" Raudrrakr's green eyes peered at him. His hair was orange, and braided down his back.

"Just once, and only for a night." Eragon replied. "Most of my time in Du Weldenvarden was spent in Ellesmera."

"That's where I grew up." Loivissa, a beautiful, silver-haired elf passed him a plate of raudhrissa. "Did you like it there?"

"Very much. It's unlike anything else I've ever seen."

'I couldn't describe it any other way.' Saphira agreed.

'Ah. Hello, Bjartskular. How was your dinner?' Blodgharm asked. Eragon held back a smile, knowing what she would say.

'Meaty.'

Everyone laughed. They had all heard Saphira's grumbles earlier.

'I've noticed something.' Saphira said. 'You all seem more at ease since we left Alagaesia. Why is that?'

"We don't have a need to keep up appearances here. Most of us here are actually misfits, sick of living a slow life in the forest. We don't want to keep to ourselves anymore." Loivissa explained.

"It's nice to speak without formality." Eragon said.

'But you lost your Carvahall accent.' Saphira said. 'You used to sound like Roran. Just younger.'

The elves who had met the villagers during the war laughed.

Othiara turned to Eragon. "I can't imagine you talking like one of your kinfolk, but I guess you must have, since you spent your childhood there."

The other elves agreed. Eragon added, "I didn't even know how to read until after Brom, Saphira and I left Carvahall."

'I remember how mad Brom was when you told him Garrow never taught you. It was such a setback to him.'Saphira said.

A couple elves chuckled.

"Could Garrow read?" Othiara asked.

"Very well, according to Brom." Eragon told her.

They all finished dinner after that, and talked for awhile longer. Eventually, they dispersed and headed below deck.

"The deck is big enough for you to rest, Saphira. Why don't you come down?" Eragon said. Saphira grunted a reply and a second later, everyone on deck was running to the door, out of the way. Eragon made it through just in time, before the whole ship shook, and he and Mor'ranr almost tumbled down the staircase.

Eragon said good night to the few still in the hall, and returned to his room. Blodgharm was on his cot, already reading an old book. There was a stack on the table in the middle of the room. He motioned towards them. "I thought a few of those might interest you."

"Thank you." Eragon picked one up and immediately wanted to read it. It was about the great Dragon War, and his namesake, Eragon. Under it was a book about Brom and Morzan, but there was no author.

"Oromis wrote that several years ago. He asked me to give it to you before I left for the war." Blodgharm said, as if reading Eragon's thoughts. "He knew you would want to know more about your father."

"I knew me well."

'It was my idea.' Glaedr, whose eldunari sat in a satin box in the cargo hold, told them.

"I appreciate it, Master."

'Don't mention it. It was just easier than telling you about him, though I believe Oromis knew he wouldn't have any chance to tell you himself.'

Eragon agreed and then he and Blodgharm read for most of the night. Saphira awoke every now and then and listened to Eragon's thoughts about Brom, but for the most part she just blocked him out. Blodgharm picked up another book halfway throught he night that was a collection of poetry written by Dragon Riders. Around that time Eragon began to feel tired.

"Rest, my friend." Blodgharm told him.

Eragon did as he was told, and fell into another dreamless sleep. 


End file.
